The Angel Which Graced Me
by Deamiel
Summary: Aomine opened his mouth to respond, to disagree and kick them out. But when he saw both the boys had eyes blazing like torches with hope, he even saw the older one reach out to clasp the youngster's hand and squeeze it reassuringly, he knew it was better to keep his mouth shut. He had to take the two kids in or else he wouldn't be able to live it down. Aokaga.
1. Chapter 1

**×,.·´¨'°÷·..§Prologue§.·´¨'°÷·..×**

His car reeked of coffee, having had his now fifth cup in the whole day. The odd hours he now worked, because of his chief, left Aomine with a sense of surrealism, his mind not being able to comprehend as to why he was awake at the awkward hour. His day had only consisted of giving directions to clueless individuals who can't read signs or they were foreigners, pulling aside vehicles to give speeding tickets or warn them about not having their head light on, writing reports on his desk during his break and simply just watching out for trouble. The night was still young, the moon hanging high in the sky while the sky was clear only allowing the brightest of stars to glimmer like gems, he had parked his car by a quiet corner, secluded giving him a wide view of the area. His radio hummed distantly in the background, his muscles taut from the sudden rush of energy from his high caffeine beverage. Tonight he was on patrol for drunkards, something he detested the most. He and two others in the large area were keeping a close eye on all the pubs near the basketball stadium. That night Tokyo had been flooded with foreigners for their away game and he was on duty like the rest to prevent any fights which might break out due to intoxication.

"How are things on your end Aomine-san?" A voice filtered in from his personal radio, he was on a different wavelength from the main station which allowed him to talk with his colleagues without interrupting others who might be distracted by meaningless their chatter. Aomine contemplated not answering, he was tried to the bone, even if his blood was majority coffee at this point he did not have the mental capacity at the moment to indulge in useless chatter.

"If it is nothing important Amano, be quiet." His displeasure from being disturbed evident from the harsh bite in his voice. He put down the radio and returned to mindlessly surveying idiots loitering on the streets, some stumbling away with a full bottle of alcohol in their hands acting in delirium. He could see some walk away with women who was equally tipsy as they seemed to be eager to be taken to bed. He had his fair share of one-night stands, he enjoyed them every much, however, he was not one to commit to anything. His job asked for most of his time and if that was not enough to lose a few screws along the way, he was sure if he ever got married, his wife would drive him up the wall with her 'bitchy', as he eloquently put it, whining.

"Woah it's a policeman!" Some girl exclaimed. Her dress riding up her thighs as she floundered her way across the street. She had a pretty face, small nose, soft lips dabbed with a hint of red, curvy frame draped in a silver sequined babydoll dress, dark hair and eyes. Aomine would have taken her if he was not on duty. The woman tactlessly laughed while leaning suggestively on the hood of his car. Aomine sighed, he knew he had the looks and charms but he hated taking advantage of a woman, he liked consent and his partner fully conscious of her surroundings. But most of all he only acted when off duty.

Aomine secured his peaked cap on his head, already dreading the fact he was leaving the warmth of his car and exited to don his professional mask. "What is your name?" He asked sternly, not allowing his voice to waver or denote any sort of sexual impulse upon seeing her.

Her lips poised into a seductive leer, shamelessly scoping Aomine from head to toe, as if undressing him in her head. She certainly approved of what she saw, allowing teasing fingers to trail up her thigh and ride her dress up to reveal unblemished skin which could make any man's resolve break. Aomine didn't dare look down. Keeping his eyes locked with her. "What is your name?" Aomine asked again, this time not holding back the venom he held back from his restless day. His word coated in poison as he glowered at her provocative stunt.

Her lips morphed into a suggestive pout, allowing her hand to drop by her side and her dress to return to its normal state. "You're no fun..." She seethed in reply. Her erotic actions having failed to accomplish their goal. "You're probably lacking in the downstairs department anyway." Aomine didn't even twitch or acknowledge the threat to his pride as a man, seeing the threat to his job prospects more worrying.

"Akeno!" A deep voice called out. Aomine glanced to the other side of the street, a male about one inch shorter than him winked at the woman seductively, well as seductive as a shit-faced lanky man who probably has never touched a woman before can get. Aomine wasn't paid to pick up girls, especially when they offered themselves so ready to strangers. Aomine watched the girl push herself off the hood of his car, pretentiously flipped her hair in his face. But with monumental self-restraint, Aomine just stood there and growled internally, no bothering to hide his stare at the naturally alluring sway of her hips as she sauntered away across the street.

"And Satsuki asks me why I don't get a girlfriend," Aomine muttered to himself, he flicked his wrist to stare read his watch, just half and hour more of that nonsense then Aomine could gather his things from the station and go home. He returned to his car and reached out from his radio.

"Amano I'm switching to my next position." He ignored the words of acknowledgement from the other end and revved up his engine to exit the scene. The lights flickered on and off around him as he streaked past the blur of streetlights and overly illuminated pub signs. His window opens allowing a welcomed rush of cool air to ruffle his short blue hair. He still had soft features, even when in his mid-twenties, when his face was slack and devoid of any foul emotion. His eyes focused on the road ahead, the silence was broken the odd time he heard drunken singing or laughter from his window as he streamed past the occasional party goer.

He sometimes hated his job but he also loved the thrill, the exact same kick he got from playing basketball. Being a policeman wasn't all sitting at his desk and filing paperwork, though it did sometimes painstakingly feel that way, there was always some sort of mayhem stirring in the large city. Breaking fights with force, car and even foot chases allowed his athletic abilities to shine, being able to pursue youngsters was his favourite, they always put up a good fight. He had also received the sporadic bunch of flowers, kiss on the cheek or hug from children who always stared at him in amazement as he towered over them. Overall he would never change his career.

Coming to a stop at a new intersection parked his car on the side, glaring at the digital clock in his wishing the time would make it's course faster. Hearing the shattering of glass Aomine growled and snapped his head up to investigate the source. Exiting his car he spoke into his personal radio. "Amano I heard glass shatter at the Golden Gai on Hana street, I'm going in." He earned a reply immediately. "I'll call of back-up if necessary." He answered and made sure he had all his equipment: gun hostler with safely on and loaded, hanging by his hip, his badge and a dark scowl on his face.

He exited the car and hurried to the bar, making a swift entry and scanned his surroundings quickly. Two men both poised with fists at each together. "Stop!" Aomine snapped, approaching the duo, noses flaring and beyond angry to come back to being the laid-back individual he was known to be. One of the two turned to glare at him but paled at seeing two glacial animalistic eyes glow with unadulterated anger ready to erupt like a volcano and wipe out everyone in its path, probing into his very being and breaking his resolve and pride as a man. The pale man retreated, grabbing his cloak and making a speedy exit.

"Pussy!" The lone man cried, eyes turning to glare, as harmful as a man shorter than Aomine can get. "Wearing a uniform won't get you anywhere! You're a pussy like him too aren't you!" He continued to shout, his voice shrill causing everyone's ears to ring at its intensity. Aomine huffed, fatigue finally manifesting itself in his features.

"Look, man, my shift ends in ten minutes don't waste my time with paperwork." Aomine tried to negotiate. "So just leave quietly." The man laughed, his tone haughty pointing his disgusting finger into Aomine's chest.

"Ahaha a pussy." Aomine groaned rubbing his temple, eyes squeezed shut and teeth gritted with a ferocious frown.

"Why are some people, such idiots," Aomine muttered to himself, his arm extended with every ounce of his energy and he performed a meticulous cross. Aiming for his victim's cheek and allowed the body to crumple into a groaning mess in the floor. Aomine crouched and handcuffed the man who retreated into a snivelling ball of snot and tears. "You!" Aomine points to the bartender. "That was defence." The man behind the bar smiles knowingly and waved off Aomine's scrutiny.

Dragging the man back to his car he handcuffed his hand to the handle above the window in the backseat. Starting his engine in spoke into the radio, "I calmed things down and heading back to the station." Aomine drove back to the main station and walked the drunk man into the building leaving his victim with another officer to return to his desk. He pulled out an unanswered sheet and started with his paperwork. All the formalities which come with taking action had to be noted and handed to his chief, he had done so many times to the point he just filled in the blanks without reading the questions. After filling the sheet he glanced at the wall clock and groaned- he had stayed ten minutes over time. Making a beeline for the filing cabinet he put alway his file and returned to the lockers. Checking all his equipment was in good shape. Locking the door he approached the front desk of his building.

"Another arrest?" Aomine grunted in reply while signing himself off duty on the booklet and drove his own car back home. He lived in an apartment complex with a good twenty-minute drive away from the main station. He was sometimes assigned to police box duty in his neighbourhood where was always on call in the small room but the majority of the time he was with the main force since his expertise were of more use there. Pulling out his car he made his way up the stairs and approached his floor. Coming to a halt when he regards one teenager, around his height if not shorter, and a very young boy clinging onto the others foot.

"Are you Aomine Daiki?" The teenager asked timidly. His voice cracked and hesitant. Aomine could only nod, unsure of the two individuals. "We are your brother's sons..." Aomine narrowed his eyes and turning around to identify his brother. "You won't find him..." The boy continued, his tone changing into raw bitterness, "He kicked us out of his house and told us to come to you if we needed somewhere to stay." Aomine opened his mouth to respond, to disagree and kick them out. But when he saw both the boys had eyes blazing like torches with hope, he even saw the older one reach out to clasp the youngster's hand and squeeze it reassuringly, he knew it was better to keep his mouth shut.

"We will talk inside." Aomine took off his peaked hat and opened the door to his apartment. Allowing the other two to slowly drag their feet through the door with two suitcases trailing after them. Aomine dumped his keys onto his coffee table and pointed to the sofa. "Sit down, I just need to change."

 **×,.·´¨'°÷·..§Yesterday§.·´¨'°÷·..×**

"Boy, you are to leave tomorrow." The sentence barely registered in Taiga's head. He stood up immediately from the table. Anger flaring in his crimson orbs like fire from the pits of hell, while the chair toppled down behind him after skidding on the laminated flooring.

"What about Seijuurou, I'm not leaving him with you," Taiga questioned, his voice low and bubbling with resentment. The man's lips twisted horrifically into a deranged smile, eyes glinting with malicious intent.

"I don't want either of you near my daughter and soon coming, son." Taiga gritted his teeth, sharp canines visibly being pressed together as if to stop pandora's box from being opened.

"You can't just abandon us, where would we go? Just because you had many affairs doesn't mean-" With a crack of his knuckles a punch came swooping in onto Taiga's cheek.

"You don't deserve any of my money, your mother was a whore, swaying her hips and opening herself so readily for any man who was remotely attractive. You are a son of a whore and that is what you will always be. Your mother abandoned you onto me but I've had enough. You are to leave tomorrow, I don't want anything left to do with you or that devil, or I will burn it in front of you." Taiga cocooned himself on the ground, curling up into a ball as if to protect himself from everything around him. A swift kick came swinging into his back, he moaned softly as the pain sharpened. A stiff boot was pushed down onto his side as the man put more of his weight on Taiga's side. But he stayed still and didn't move until he was sure the man's footsteps echoed into nothing having become bored of toying with the boy.

"Taiga-nii?" A timid voice called out, softly spoken but full of dread. A pitter-patter of two small feet came rushing down the steps and approached the cocoon. A petite hand patted Taiga's head lightly, massaged his scalp and stroked his two-toned locks of hair. Sluggishly he unwrapped his self him his secure hold and pulled the newcomer into a strong and compassionate embrace.

"You shouldn't be down Seijuurou! What if he saw you?" Heterogeneous orbs, one a wild concerned pinkish-red while the other a murderous golden amber burning brighter than the sun, raked Taiga's face to see a bruise forming on his cheek.

"I saw his car leave from my window," was the sombre answer Taiga received. Seijuurou, being pulled into his brother's strong arms, reassured him that he was not in danger anymore, a petite hand stroked through cardinal red and dark burgundy strands. "Taiga-nii, you can't keep on allowing him to hurt you." Seijuurou pulled back and brought out the first-aid box from the kitchen sink. Applying antiseptic to a cotton pad and gently dabbing it on Taiga's split lip. The older male beamed, even with pain coursing through his body, and nuzzled into Seijuurou's neck.

"For a five-year-old, you sound like an adult, you aren't gonna make friends like that." Taiga chuckled gasping slightly when his stomach flared with pain from being kicked when he moved too much.

"It's not 'gonna' it's 'going', at least my English is not atrocious like yours." Seijuurou pushed his brother away lightly and resumed dressing his wound and applying ointment to his bruise. "I don't need friends when I have Taiga-nii anyway." He mumbled to himself. Taiga being so close giggled but didn't comment.

"You heard what he said," Taiga muttered on the verge of whispering. Seijuurou slammed the first-aid box, put it away and approached to envelope sitting by itself on the table. Taiga joined him and watched his younger brother rip the paper open. He pulled out two tickets, two passports, a folded letter and a thin slab of notes. Taiga reached out and counted the dollars in his hand. "We have enough for two small meals and cab," he reached out for the tickets and read them out loud, "To Japan from America, one for me and another for you but the flight is for early morning four." Taiga passes it to Seijuurou and reached out for his passports. Flipping them open to see it was Seijuurou's and his. "We are really leaving aren't we Seijuurou..." Taiga mumbled in dread.

"It seems so Taiga-nii, the note has an address written on it for an A-Aomine Dai-ki..." Seijuurou pronounced hesitantly. "Do we know him?" Taiga shook his head.

"No, but that bastard always talked about his brother who still lives in Japan being the family favourite. Is it his address...?" Taiga reached out to examine the letter, pushing his shaking hands through his hair. "Let's go Seijuurou." The younger boy looked up, disheartened by the suggestion, "This might be a chance we have been waiting for Seijuurou, a chance to get away from him and his rules." Seijuurou furrowed his eyebrows and closed his eyes in deep thought. At moments like this Taiga couldn't help but feel like he had failed his brother, moments where it was clear as the blue sky that Seijuurou was not mentally a child anymore. His eyes glinted with hope.

"It's our only hope..." Seijuurou approached Taiga and hugged his knees, "I don't want Taiga-nii to be hurt or cry anymore." Taiga crouched and shared the hug with his brother, tears curving down his bruised cheek. Taiga pulled away flashing a golden smile which could cure a blind man.

"Let's do this! First, is packing then knowing how to navigate the airport-" Taiga started to make a mental checklist of everything, Seijuurou now also sharing a small smile having been infected with Taiga's optimism. "Come on Seijuurou let's start with your bag..." Taiga scooped up the little boy into his firm arms and placed a light kiss on his forehead, "I promise you we will get through this." Seijuurou knew that Taiga would never break his promise even if the world turned on them, as long as Taiga was resilient Seijuurou wouldn't also crumble.

 **×,.·´¨'°÷·..§Midnight§.·´¨'°÷·..×**

Taiga rubbed his eyes, the alarm going off from his watch. He rolled his shoulders and simpered at Seijuurou who was curled up against Taiga's side, his back touching Taiga's chest as the little boy was facing away while hugging an extra pillow. Reluctantly pulling away from the warmth of the bed he quickly undressed and took a shower then wore a set of clothes he had set on the side before going to sleep. He shook Seijuurou awake and gazed at the boy slowing coming to his senses and marching to the shower. Brushing his teeth he packed it away in his suitcase, "Seijuurou, don't forget to bring your toothbrush and paste down to put back in the suitcase!" Taiga called out only to hear a muffled reply.

The older teen made his way downstairs to the kitchen and started to cook a light meal, packing some sandwiches for the car journey if they were to become hungry. He heard a soft padding of footsteps and the unzipping of a suitcase.

"Nii, I've put everything away." Taiga nods and starts to plate their meal. "I've checked all your cupboards and everything to make sure we haven't forgotten anything." Seijuurou continues while munching on some pancakes. "I wasn't expecting such an extravagant meal..." The youngster points out, but not complaining. Taiga chuckles and motions with his fork to an empty jar on the kitchen counter.

"I wanted to finish the cranberry sauce I made for us, don't want it to go to waste." Taiga lets his words settle in before adding lightly, "Plus we are leaving this hell-hole might as well leave in style and a sweet taste." Seijuurou stared at his brother in disbelief before allowing a giggle to escape him.

"Of course Taiga-nii!" Seijuurou agrees with a small smile. Taiga simply dumped the dishes in the sink, his fingers itching to clean up the mess he made but the likelihood of never seeing his abusers face again made him defiant. Taiga received a call on his phone, having been paying for himself by attending a part-time job, alerting him that their taxi had arrived. Seijuurou took a hold of his suitcase and seemed ready to leave but watched in confusion when Taiga approached the kitchen sink. He leant down and opened the panel by force to reveal a dark space. Putting his hand into the dark he pulled out a bundle of notes.

"I was saving this for your birthday...I'm sorry we are going to have to use this now Seijuurou." The younger brother simply froze to the spot, not having expected this sudden reveal. His diligent, however, still expanding and evolving mind could not wrap its mind around the new developments.

"What would you have brought?" Seijuurou asked with a quivering lip, unsure of the answer. Taiga looked up and stared at him fondly.

"I would have brought you a real shogi board, seeing you always play on my laptop but this time with all the wooden pieces and everything." At that moment Seijuurou understood the real value of his brother, sure there was never a moment when Seijuurou would wonder where he would be without his older brother but this caused his mind to go mushy and his heart to speed up painfully. Seijuurou paced towards his brother and went head first into his brother's chest. Taiga groaned, being pushed into the kitchen counter which dug tortuously into his skin.

"Idiot, don't go saying things like that! I'll think you're an angel and then I'll wonder if we're dead!" Seijuurou warned, but his voice wavered and his eyes wouldn't stop watering.

"Right...sorry." Seijuurou pulled away not hiding the slight redness which highlighted his eyes. Taiga placed a loving hand on the smaller boys head, ruffling his deep auburn red hair. Seijuurou playfully swatted his hand away and combed through his hairs with his fingers to reverse the damage Taiga inflicted.

The driver didn't question them, only sending a curious yet borderline concerned flicker of his gaze but the car ride was silent. When they arrived at the airport they munched on the sandwiches while performing their check-in at the front desk and then had to throw away any food or water before security. When inside Taiga immediately exchanged some money into yen, having worked out how many dollars he might need before boarding the flight. Buying a few bottles of water and a light snack, they might need if Seijuurou or he could not wait for flight food to arrive, he was dragged around by his enthusiastic brother, even if he didn't show it, who wanted to scope out the whole interior. They spent time watching flights take off and land through the large windows all the while Seijuurou and Taiga simultaneously on the look out for when their gate number would be announced.

"Nii! The board changed, it says our flight is at gate 12." Taiga made sure the details of the flight were correct, even if he had full faith in Seijuurou it didn't hurt to check. Seijuurou, on the other hand, was annoyed at first but shook his head, remember that this was their first time travelling a long distance on their own and of course his brother was afraid and didn't want to screw anything up. So he patiently waited.

"Let's go Seijuurou." Taiga clasped his hand with Seijuurou and guided them towards the gate, making sure to read every single sign on the way. They arrived at the seating area and spent the next hour, being early to the airport also, in silence. Seijuurou having packed a book Frankenstein, which many consider too to be inappropriate for some of Seijuurou's age though Taiga always supported him when it came to his brilliance, which he started to read. Taiga allowed his brother to lean against his arm as he used his other hand to scroll through the news and culinary websites. He hadn't received any form of communication of his abuser, which was for the best, so Taiga was sure he would never see him again.

"We are now opening the gate 12 for the flight from LA to Tokyo, we thank you for your patience but I would like to ask our first class passengers to step up to board the plane." Seijuurou stared at the few people standing and turned to Taiga with a questioning gaze.

"They paid more, plus if you are working for a business it's easier for them since they can take out their laptop and work while on the flight. Simply convenience which comes with having lots of money Seijuurou." His younger brother nodded and the then it came to the economy classes' turn. Both Taiga and Seijuurou were already on their feet and simply stepped forward to be first in line.

"Welcome to your flight with American Airlines can I see your passport and ticket?" Taiga had already used their ticket as a bookmark to the right page in the passport, which he received a grateful smile for from the stewardess.

Seijuurou frowned at the very small leg room when they took their seats and turned with pity to his brother who was very tall. Taiga shrugged knowing it was a small price to pay in the whole picture. Taiga turned to the empty seat on this left wondering who he would have to sit next to, seeing as Seijuurou was occupying the window seat. Time dragged on and the flight took off, Seijuurou not being used to the whole experience simply held onto his brother's hand tightly whenever the aircraft would have turbulence. But overall Seijuurou was glad his brother was there, he knew that Taiga was afraid, but he had become apt at hiding it until it seemed like confidence instead. And Seijuurou wanted to be just like that so he didn't complain the whole flight, even when he was queasy at the sudden jolt or unable to stomach the food he bared thought it all.

They touched down, much to Taiga and Seijuurou's relief, and went through airport without a hitch, Seijuurou making sure to read the signs as he couldn't trust Taiga's judgement as much. The air was different and at atmosphere but they didn't stand around for long and immediately hailed a taxi. Seijuurou and Taiga clambered into the back of the car and the driver whisked them away from the bustling airport to the quieter and mellow streets of Tokyo. Seijuurou finally relaxed, not noticing that he had tensed his shoulders for a long time. Arriving at the apartment complex Taiga passed the money and thanked the driver.

"His apartment number is 31..." Taiga trailed off and entered the building premise, Seijuurou pointed out a plaque with the floor numbers explained.

"It's on the third floor Taiga-nii." The duo took the lift up and noticed the room they were looking for was at the every end of the corridor. Arriving they noticed a second set of stairs which would have made a trip shorter. "At least we didn't have to climb the stairs..." Seijuurou tried to be optimistic thought it came out more as a dull statement. Taiga was better at motivating than he was.

"Well, we better knock on the door." Taiga reached forward to knock and paused. Seijuurou could feel the seconds trickle by until Taiga had built up enough courage to actually knock. No response so Taiga tried again. Still utter silence. "Where do you think he is? The address right? Maybe it's outdated?" And that was when Taiga started to ramble.

"Taiga-nii you're going to hyperventilate of you continue. Calm down..." Seijuurou warned and placed a comforting hand on his shirt and tried to rub circles on his back, having to increase height with little jumps. Taiga giggled at Seijuurou's commitment and instead picked up the boy.

"We will wait." And so the duo just stood there with their suitcases, unsure of their future.

 **×,.·´¨'°÷·..§Present§.·´¨'°÷·..×**

Aomine stripped of his uniform and threw it into the laundry basket which was dangerously piling up with clothes. He looked at himself in the mirror, lines of fatigue made him feel old but the youthful gleam in his eyes was the only thing reminding him he was a man in his mid-twenties which was still very young. He entered the living room to see the two boys survey his living room with caution, their muscles tense and looking out for any movement.

"Look guys..." He called out, voice flat, which startled to two. "I just finished a crazy shift and as much as I should really sort this out about my brother and stuff, I can't do it without a clear mind." Taiga and Seijuurou both couldn't help but exchange nervous glances. "You two can sleep in the guest room over here." Aomine walked to on of the doors and opened it to show a large bed, "The bathroom is here." He pointed to another door. "Just try to sleep or something, we will talk about everything tomorrow." Aomine didn't wait for an answer and left to his room.

"Eager," Seijuurou stated. Taiga couldn't help but feel guilty. "For a policeman, he just allowed two strangers into his house and left them unattended." Seijuurou carried on.

"Well we better sleep as well, jet-lag is a bitch." Seijuurou wanted to scold his brother for the sudden profanity but when both of them yawned he allowed himself to be carried to the bedroom. "Come on, Seijuurou, we can sleep without worry now," Taiga mumbled already drifting off on the bed. Seijuurou answered with a light nuzzle into Taiga's chest.

PS: thank you guest for commenting about the format!


	2. Chapter 2

**×,.·´¨'°÷·..§Morning§.·´¨'°÷·..×**

Aomine was not a morning person. If he could he would have loved to just work the night shift and completely jumble up his schedule, if needed he would become nocturnal and allow himself to indulge in waking up in the afternoon and work under the moon's gentle luminous rays through to the morning where the sky lightened into fascinating plumes of citrus hues like watercolour on a white canvas. But Aomine had to work on rotation, sometimes working at awkward hours in heat of the summer afternoon but he relished his nightly duties as the city was swarmed with a slipstream of cool wind.

He untangled his sore limbs, having somehow found it comfortable to sleep with a leg on the bed while the other hung limp in the air, body draped diagonally not utilising the space his large bed allowed. Sheets having been coiled around his body like a snake and constricted his movements. Groaning is annoyance he flickered his gaze to the alarm which sat at his desk beside his phone. It was too early; for his tastes, eight o'clock was too early. He reached for his phone and unlocked the screen, squinted at the brightness of his screen even with the settings at their lowest and the background being pitch-black. His curtains a thick velvety marine blue blocked out any of the sunlight trying to enter his room. He would have still thought it was night if it was not for the clock. He dialled a very well known number and rubbed his temple with his fingers, already feeling a headache invade the serenity of his mind.

"Aomine, I did not expect you to call." A deep voice drawled out, his teasing tone almost nonexistent. Aomine would not have noticed it but having spent years with him in high school he was geared up to scowl when he heard the ghostly overtone of a tease. Aomine paused and thought about how to approach the situation.

"I can't come in today." He pressed out, his voice stern and made it clear that his absence was none negotiable. A lone chuckle, low and ominous.

"I would have liked it if you would have notified me earlier." Came the reply. Aomine knew the guy was stalling. His voice full of amusement when Aomine nearly growled like deeply as his patience was wearing thinner by the second.

"It was an emergency." Was all Aomine said, "I have to go. Just put it down as a leave." Aomine wanted to grumble in discontentment. He was saving all the vacation days for the summer when he could really laze around and be forced by Satsuki to regroup with his old basketball team to possibly play a few games. As much as he seemed to always be foul mood every time he was forced to tag along into these meetings he did enjoy them, even if his expression was dark enough to make grown men wet themselves. He was ready with his thumb poised to end the call.

"Any particular reason I should be worried about?" His tormentor continued.

"And I love you too Shoichi." Aomine ended, a smirk tugging on his lips when he heard the familiar chuckle on the other end.

At first, Imayoshi was planning to be a corporate man, his personality and skill set giving him an advantage. But when he found out Aomine was going to be a police officer he suddenly changed his mind, at first he simply taunted him at any given moment about his future career then one day he just stopped. Even Aomine was wary if Imayoshi had outdone himself when he was acting all nice and asking about why Aomine was set on being a police officer but Aomine had a feeling it was all part of a bigger conspiracy.

When he left for Police Academy, save for the few times they got together because of Satsuki and the promise of drinks, Aomine never saw him again. But it came to him by surprise when he was at the graduation ceremony and he witnessed Shoichi- fucking- Imayoshi walking up to the podium and catch his eyes purposely with that blasted, self-righteous smirk. Aomine was very tempted to just walk up to the stage and perform a clean uppercut and punch him until Imayoshi explains as to why he was here. Then it turns out Imayoshi was his boss. That was when he knew his life was going to be hell...

 **×,.·´¨'°÷·..§11 months ago§.·´¨'°÷·..×**

"Everyone this is Shoichi Imayoshi, he will be your senior until the next rotation." Aomine stood which his shoulders tense, hands clasped together painfully behind his back as he did not trust himself, visage completely expressionless.

If he had learnt anything at police academy then it was that unwarranted emotions were not taken lightly. His drill serjeant had a habit of pulling in very close into anyone's personal space if he even saw a twitch of a smile on anyone's face. It was easy for Aomine considering his default face was a scowl. But it seemed the look always rubbed the serjeant the wrong way and it always ended with Aomine being shouted at for apparently 'glaring and trying to intimidate' his serjeant and then forced to perform 50 sit-ups in front of everyone. It did knock him down a few pegs, not that he was happy about it. The officer decided to leave Imayoshi to introduce himself.

Imayoshi stood in his neat, pristine and pressed uniform. A few awkward moments passed and Aomine knew that the bastard was doing it intentionally to see how everyone would react to him. Aomine glanced at the wall clock, it had been five minutes and all Imayoshi had done was walk around the room to explore his new workstation. He had yet to dismiss them and no one had the guts to speak up to their boss.

"Fuck it." Aomine broke the silence, tugged off the constricting blazer and collapsed into Imayoshi's chair. His colleagues, the ones he knew, all gawked at him as if he was self-suicidal. But Aomine ignored all the looks and scoped out his new team. "Are you done trying to make them piss themselves?" Imayoshi looked up from a cabinet he was looking into.

"Hmm." He replied thoughtfully. "I was waiting for them to just leave but they just stood there." He shrugged and continued to stare intently into the cabinet.

'That bastard!' was what everyone had running simultaneously in their minds. "I'm not here to command sheep. If they can't leave the room without having been told to do so then I will have to sort out that attitude." Aomine forced down the urge to shudder. Imayoshi took a very dark turn there. And from then on everyone in the team learnt three things that day.

One: Imayoshi expects things from you and expects you to do them without having to write a manual on how to police.

Two: Imayoshi did not take sides or favours, he was strict and ruthless in his punishments even to the point where his cut holidays or made you work overtime for disobedience.

Three: Imayoshi was a bloody bastard who would go out his way to make sure you always have a high blood pressure due to his vexatious antics.

From then on it became apparent to Aomine that he was becoming a sacrifice of sorts. Every time his colleagues slipped up or had to give Imayoshi bad news he would be the one to deliver the news. It was clear that Imayoshi to some extent did not punish Aomine as harshly as others and most times just annoyed Aomine to no ends. And everyone saw this and decided to utilise it. From then on Aomine was piling up favours from everyone in exchange for being some sort of disaster management personnel. Everyone did have some animosity and grudges against him because of what he made them do out of favours but in their defence, it was better than falling under Imayoshi's unnecessary scrutiny.

 **×,.·´¨'°÷·..§Present§.·´¨'°÷·..×**

"Seijuurou..." The voice uneven and even shaky. Taiga shook his brother lightly on his shoulder. The youngster mumbled incoherently under his breath and his eyes fluttered open. Mismatched orbs surveyed its surroundings with a slow scan of the room. The petite boy turned to address his brother when he blinked in horror. Tears were streaking down his brother's normally fair but lightly dusted bronzed cheeks. His breathing short and choppy as his more nimble hands come to his face and touched the wetness only to retract them and stare in confusion through glassy, tear-filled eyes. His breathing becoming more ragged and panicked as he looked at Seijuurou for an answer.

Although Seijuurou's guess was as good as Taiga's. Seijuurou tried to compose himself, laid a hand on his brother's shoulder and gazed straight into Taiga's eyes. Orbs tainted by the crimson shades of a geranium struck fear into Seijuurou, they were normally so vivid and oozing confidence by now they appeared so dull, forlorn like a cloud of torment and misery had hung over them.

"Taiga-nii." That was all Seijuurou could manage, just the utter of his brother's name. He pulled the larger boy into a deep hug and took no care to see if he was suffocating his brother in the firm but worry-driven action. Taiga didn't know what overcame him. The sudden painful pulsing of his heart and the outbreak of tears which just seemed to flow like a never-ending river. He gripped onto his brother tightly like a vice.

"I'm sorry Seijuurou, but I just don't know what to do or think. I came all the way to Japan to do what? What if that man's brother does the same or kicks us out! The money for the flight, cab and what I saved could have brought us a decent rented place and we would have settled in somewhere." Seijuurou shook his head feverishly and pulled away from his brother's neck to let a rare charming smile capture his lips.

"No, Taiga-nii only what's the best for me. You were right to come here. You were right to say that we needed to leave. You are always right. Taiga-nii can't always handle school work, house work and earning money simultaneously." Taiga didn't respond for a while.

"But I want to handle it all." His voice stiffer and deeper but cracking under the weight of his responsibility.

"No, Taiga-nii is only thirteen days, two months and sixteen years old. Sometimes Taiga-nii is really dumb trying to juggle more than he can handle. Taiga-nii is suicidal." Seijuurou spoke, his voice harsh and clear to cut through Taiga's inner distress. "How can Taiga-nii look after me if he is a zombie? I don't want a dead Nii. I want a healthy, fully functioning member of society to be my Nii." Taiga snapped out his daze, after having let his brother's words set in and smooth over his doubts. Seijuurou was only moments away from smacking his brother around to hammer in his message but when Taiga hastily wiped away his tears and jerked up Seijuurou's heart stopped to admire the moment.

"I promise to make the best of it Seijuurou. You will get a good school, nice friends and a home. I promise." The words were spoken with a grand smile etched into Taiga's lips while his eyes seem to clear and dazzle following the importance of his promise. "Let's go Seijuurou!" The younger brother could only sag in relief, he had successfully diverted the surfacing of Taiga's inner insecurities. He had immediately carried in his brother's arms, Taiga sweeping down to place chaste pecks on Seijuurou'sforehead before guiding the boy to the bathroom.

"You get fresh and I'll make breakfast." Seijuurou really wanted to point out that Aomine might not like them snooping around and making a racket os early in the morning but stopped the words by biting his tongue. His brother was in a good mood, he couldn't ruin it even if it had negative repercussions. So Seijuurou was left to his own devices and Taiga entered the kitchen and decided to scope out as to what Aomine had in his cupboards.


End file.
